


Keep Her Safe-Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Keep Her Safe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Cliffhanger, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You never realized just how easily your entire life could be turned upside down.





	Keep Her Safe-Part 1

The giggling sounded through the entire house, reaching your ears while you soaked the dishes, the pitter patter of her footsteps getting louder, closer and closer-until you felt her slam into your legs, her arms wrapping around them and squeezing as tight as her little body could.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

You chuckled, turning and leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Now-go on. You go back to Mommy and Daddy. Oh-and if you’re good, I’ve got something upstairs I think you’ll love”.

She nodded, running back to the living room while you finished up, hurrying so you could join them.

“Y/n! Come on! Will you get back in here? The movie’s starting!”

You looked through the doorway-then back at the dishes, deciding a few extra minutes of scrubbing tomorrow wouldn’t be too difficult.

Throwing the sponge down and washing your hands, you made your way back to the living room to find Sam, Jess, and Holly snuggled up on the couch.

You smiled to yourself, the little family your brother had started looking like the most beautiful thing in the world.

Quickly fishing your phone out of your pocket, you snapped a picture, before sitting in the armchair and getting yourself warm underneath the blanket.

“Finally, y/n. Took your time”, Jess teased, having warned that it’d take too long.

“Whatever, Jess. What’re we watching?”

“Little Missy here wanted to watch Frozen”.

You groaned quietly, not wanting to have to be subjected to what was possibly the most boring movie in existence.

“You know, Holly-I was thinking we could watch Home Alone instead. But-maybe you’re not grown up enough to watch it yet”, you shrugged, turning your eyes away from her and staring at the screen as the movie started up.

You bit your cheeks as she glanced between her parents, getting up and passing the remote to you.

“I’m a grown up. I wanna watch Home Alone”.

“Are you sure? Cos-I don’t think a baby like you should be watching it”.

“I’m not a baby”, she huffed, crossing her little arms across her chest and pouting.

She might’ve been a four-year-old, but you knew right from the start this girl had inherited Sam’s sass and Jess’ attitude.

“Oh-really? You’re sure you don’t wanna watch Frozen?”

She nodded, her face determined as you sighed in relief.

“Thank fuck!” you mumbled as you switched channels, realizing you weren’t quiet enough when Holly’s eyes widened, her mouth hanging open.

“Y/N!”

“Mommy! Y/n said a bad word!”

Jess shook her head, hiding her smile as you held your hands up.

“Ooops-my bad. Silly me!”

You slapped your wrist as Sam chuckled, warning Holly not to repeat any of the words she might hear you say, before you all settled down to watch the movie.

“She asleep?” you asked with a yawn, having sat through almost three entire movies.

“Yup-out like a light”.

You leaned over, Holly dead to the world as Sam slowly slid her off him and stretched.

“Put her in the room just opposite mine. I was gonna surprise her with her own room, but I guess she’ll see it when she wakes up”.

“What? Really?”

“Yea-I mean, she stays over all the time anyways. So-I thought I might as well give Holly her own room. Besides, I wasn’t really using it for anything. So at least now it’s gonna get some use”.

“I don’t…thank you, y/n”, Sam mumbled, pulling you into his side and kissing the top of your head.

“It’s ok, dork”, you chuckled as you pushed him lightly, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off.

“Now-get her to bed. There’s some pyjamas already there for her if you wanna change her”.

He nodded, lifting her as gently as he could and carrying her up the stairs, while Jess helped with the cleaning.

“You and Sam are in the guest room”.

“Thanks, y/n”.

You shrugged as you took the bowls into the kitchen, setting them on the counter and taking the snacks from her.

“It’s ok. Not like I’m gonna make you both sleep on the couch”.

“Not for that. For this. The Christmas dinner. The presents. Giving Holly an entire room for herself. I just-thank you for looking out for her. And for me and Sam”.

“What can I say? I promised I’d keep her safe when she was born. I’m not one to go back on my word. And sure-he might be my big bro, but I like taking care of him. And you, missy…”

She smirked as you walked over and wrapped your arms around her waist, kissing her cheek softly.

“Luv ya, Jess”.

She grinned, both of you just hugging each other tight, more than happy that you went from best friends to family.

“Anyways-you go up. I’ll sort everything out down here”.

“Are you sure?” she asked, always feeling bad anytime you had to do the cleaning or cooking, even if you were the one who’d always insist on doing it alone.

“Yes-go! If I know my brother, he’s counting the seconds and praying you’ll be up soon. So-go. I’ll be done in a few minutes”.

She nodded, flashing you a grateful smile and leaving the kitchen, while you put the unfinished snacks back in the drawer and threw the rest away, the bowls joining the rest of the dishes to be done tomorrow.

Once you’d made sure the doors and windows were shut, you made your way upstairs, quickly checking on Holly to make sure she was sound asleep, before you went to your room and collapsed onto your bed, drifting off in a matter of seconds.

You flipped the pancakes just as you heard his yawn, a dishevelled Sam waddling into the room like a child, his hair strewn all over the place.

“What’re you making?” he asked, sleep lacing his words.

“Blueberry pancakes. And some waffles. Unless you want something else?”

He shook his head, plopping down in the chair and yawning.

“No thanks. I think I’ll stay light on the breakfast. I feel like I’m gonna explode after last night”.

You chuckled, watching as his head fell to the table with a groan.

“I told you not to eat too much turkey. But no-Mr_ ‘I eat healthy all year round, I can be bad this one time’_ decided not to listen”.

“Whatever”, he grumbled, shaking your arm off when you walked over and patted his head.

“There there. Now-get off your giant ass and wake your wife and my niece up. I’m almost done, and I don’t want any of this going to waste”.

You pulled the chair out from under him, almost making him land on his back.

“Fine! I’m going!” he huffed, making you snicker as he stomped out of the kitchen.

You turned back around to plate the rest of the pancakes and waffles, before setting them on the table, joining the syrup, butter, strawberries and blueberries.

“Y/N!”

You smiled when you saw her appear in the doorway, before she rushed over to you as you kneeled, jumping into your arms.

“Is that really my room, y/n? Really? Can I stay here now?”

Sam and Jess chuckled as they walked in, before they feigned hurt.

“What? You’d rather stay with y/n, than be at home with us?”

“Don’t you love us anymore?” Sam asked with a pout, puppy dog eyes on full display.

Holly shook her head, walking over to her parents and grabbing their hands.

“I do love you, Mommy and Daddy”, she insisted, her face getting sadder at the thought that she’d hurt her parents.

Jess chuckled, pinching Holly’s cheek and leading her to the table.

“I know, sweetie. We were just teasing”.

“So…can I stay here? Please?” she begged as she climbed onto the chair, the same expression Sam had worn just a minute ago, now on his daughter’s face.

“Only on the weekends, sweetie. And that’s only if Mommy and Daddy say yes. Ok?”

She nodded, looking to her parents for an answer.

“Next week, baby. Remember, we’re gonna stay with Uncle Dean for a few days”.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of him, while you grimaced, your mood immediately souring.

“Anyway, let’s eat”, you said, wanting to change the topic, which everyone did as they dug into the pancakes and waffles.

You’d managed to persuade Sam and Jess to stay for a few more hours, getting in all your Christmas time with your niece, before she’d leave.

You played out in the snow, baked a few cookies, and talked over any changes she might want in her room.

There was nothing you wouldn’t do for this girl-and it seemed like she knew it, her demands being a little too ambitious for you.

But you’d still try and do what you could for her.

Eventually, the hours had passed by, and Sam and Jess were pulling on their coats, while Holly sat on the couch, coat done up, hat and gloves on as she swung her legs while you talked to Sam and Jess.

“Bye, sweetie. Thank you for everything”.

You shook your head, hugging Jess tight.

“It’s nothing-really”.

You pulled away, letting Sam take you into his arms as he rested his chin on your head.

“You sure you don’t wanna come with us? I know he wants to see you. And you’d get to spend more time with Holly”.

You rolled your eyes, pulling away and shaking your head.

“You know that won’t happen, Sam. It hasn’t happened for almost a decade. It won’t suddenly happen now”.

He nodded, disappointment painted all over his face, even if he was expecting that to be your answer.

Sam just wished everything could go back to the way it was. That he could have his entire family together all at once.

But he’d take what he could get without complaining.

“Fine. But if you decide not to spend New Year’s alone, you know where we are”.

You nodded, walking over to Holly and scooping her up in your arms without warning, planting kisses all over her face as she squirmed and giggled, yelling to her dad for help.

“Daddy! DADDY!” she laughed, Sam racing over and pulling her away from you, his other hand coming up to block you.

“Stay away from the princess, evil demon!”

“NEVER!” you exclaimed, eyes widening as you cackled as evilly as you could.

“God-I really did marry into a family of dorks, didn’t I?”

“Hey! You knew exactly what you were in for when I introduced you to each other. Besides, we know you love us”.

She rolled her eyes while you looked to Sam, a smirk on your face as he immediately understood and put Holly down, both of you rushing forward and grabbing Jess, kissing her face and hair as she squealed, Holly looking on and giggling to herself.

You pulled away once Jess was red in the face, smirking when she glared at you.

“The dorks always win, Jess. Might wanna remember that. Pretty sure your daughter’s gonna take after her dad”, you warned with a grin.

She shook her head, picking Holly up and carrying her to the car as you followed them out, kissing Holly’s cheek one last time before you waved them off, watching as their car drove away and walking back into the house, ready to spend the next week alone.

You could hear the phone ringing from outside as you struggled with the groceries, keys in hand, bags balanced on your knee as you unlocked the door, rushing inside the house, just for it to stop ringing a few seconds before you reached it.

Sighing, you locked the door behind you, before deciding to call the number back, assuming it must be something important, seeing as almost everyone knew you preferred to use your cell phone.

You waited as the dial tone sounded in your ear, the person answering within a second.

_“Y/n?”_

“Uh-who’s this?”

_“Dean. It’s Dean, y/n”._

You sighed, about to hang up, when he called your name, his voice cracking.

_“Y/n-I need you. Please…something-something happened, y/n. It’s…why the hell haven’t you been answering? You need to come down to the hospital”._

You swallowed thickly as he mumbled into the phone, a pit of dread forming in your stomach.

_“Y/n-I don’t know what to do. I can’t…he’s a mess. And they said…they said she didn’t make it. Please-I can’t…hurry”._


End file.
